


Mesmerising

by AgreedEquation



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jos's thoughts when he looks as Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerising

**Author's Note:**

> For knockmeforsix, because she's a wonderful human being.

Jos was completely mesmerised by the man sitting next to him. He shamelessly stared at Joe, taking his time to memorize every little detail. The little crinkles in the corners of his eyes, the shape of his ears, his soft, pink lips that were almost permanently curled into a smile. There were so many things about Joe that Jos found irresistible and he would never get bored looking at him.

For a while Jos’s eyes focused on Joe’s shoulders, arms and chest. Joe wasn’t a muscular guy, he didn’t have a sixpack hiding underneath his shirt, but Jos knew there was a certain amount of strength in him. It was something he witnessed on almost a daily basis; whether he was smashing boundaries during games or smashing the ball during practice sessions in the nets or just doing push-ups at the gym. He wondered if Joe used any of that strength in bed. Would he be rough? Or would he be gentle? Caring and maybe afraid to hurt the other person? Jos hoped to find out soon.

Jos’s eyes wandered further down, to Joe’s thighs. Now that was something Jos definitely appreciated. Muscular, firm thighs and a fine arse. He bit his lip as he craned his neck a bit, trying to get a better view of Joe’s bum. His hands burned with the need to touch, to grab onto that arse, knead the flesh while he had Joe pressed against his chest.

“Jos?”

Hearing his name made Jos snap out of his thoughts. “Yeah?”

Joe crawled closer to Jos and straddled the other man’s hips, placing his hands on Jos’s face. “Stop undressing me with your eyes. That’s what your hands are for,” he said and tilted his head so he could press a kiss against Jos’s lips. “Or your teeth. That would be perfectly fine too.”


End file.
